A Tale of Hogwarts
by charlottembp
Summary: Charley Pearson sees Hogwarts through Muggle eyes. (Title not certain, story very much in progress.)
1. Prologue

Wheeling my trolley through King's Cross Station, it was still just possible to convince myself this was just an elaborate dream. No letter had arrived a few months earlier, hand-delivered by an uptight woman wearing robes and a haughty expression. My parents hadn't been informed by her that I was a witch, and the unexplainable accidents that had occurred throughout my childhood had been manifestations of my magical capabilities. I hadn't been shopping in a magical wizarding street called Diagon Alley, and I hadn't opened a vault at a bank run by goblins. I wasn't pushing a trolley that held both my trunk and a small owl in a cage, and it wasn't my first day of wizarding school. No; I was still Charley Pearson, perfectly normal 11 year old girl who lived in Buckinghamshire with her parents and younger brother. I was still the same person I'd always been.

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts away. That wasn't me anymore. I was Charley Pearson, witch, and today was my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It still didn't sound right.

The witch had been Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, and she had been there to explain the very shocking truth to my parents; that I was a young and untrained witch that needed to be enrolled in a magical school. They had been very calm about the whole thing so far, but I suspected what was to come next might send my mother over the edge.

She had explained that I would need school supplies and a wand- my father and I had dealt with the shopping and the... goblin bank. The Professor had also explained how I would get to school; a scarlet train called the Hogwarts Express, that departed at "precisely 11 o'clock on September 1st from Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station". My father, who had sat silently until this point, suddenly piped up.

"Kings Cross doesn't have a Platform 9 ¾. They have a Platform 9 and a Platform 10, but nothing in-between."

Professor McGonagall had smiled, "It is a secret, magical platform. We couldn't run the risk of Muggles getting on the wrong train now could we?!"

My mother had looked up then.

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical folk," replied the Professor, "Your daughter is a Muggle-born, as neither of you is a witch or a wizard." She had looked at my dad quizzically for a few seconds, and he had quickly looked back down at the floor.

"To gain access to the platform," Professor McGonagall had continued, "You must go through a magical barrier located between Platforms 9 and 10. It is the third stone pillar on the left. Take a run up if you're nervous, and then make straight for it. You will pass straight through onto the magical platform and the train will be straight ahead." She stood suddenly, and my parents looked up in surprise.

"Good day to you both. I must be off now," She had turned to me, as if remembering me for the first time since her arrival, "I look forward to seeing you in September, Charlotte."

I stood and shook her hand.

"It's Charley, actually."


	2. Chapter 1: The Platform

I winced slightly as I ran towards the pillar. This was nonsense, I was more likely to crack my head open than pass through the solid bricks into a magical world. I was having serious doubts at this point, but there was no going back. My heavy trolley had so much momentum at this point that I couldn't have stopped if I'd wanted to.

"_This is it,"_ I said to myself, "_You're going to die of a massive internal bleed caused by concussion from this wall-"._

My inner monologue was interrupted by a whoosh of hot air hitting my face and the chatter of about 2000 people standing on the platform. As my parents and brother stepped out behind me, I was almost speechless. It was true. It was actually true!

The train was a few hundred metres away, and as I started walking towards it a plume of steam erupted from atop the front section, where I could see a driver hurrying around, pulling levers and pressing buttons frantically. The din from hundreds of students and their accompanying families was almost deafening, and I beckoned my shocked parents on, pushing my trolley through the throngs of people and occasionally apologising for hitting the heels of people in my way. I pushed until I was near the middle section of the train and there was a clear path towards an entrance.

I turned to my mum and dad, who had still said nothing. I looked around nervously.

"Well. This is it." I looked at them expectantly, but they remained silent. My dad kept turning his head to gaze at the people around us and the carriages that extended in both directions along the platform.

"I'm going to get on now. Goodbye." I stayed where I was, hoping my words would shock them into movement. My mother clutched my brother to her a little tighter, but that was the only movement my words caused.

Sighing, I turned back to the trolley and heaved my trunk off. I had never been a very delicate child and had only a little trouble with the bulky case. I lifted the small silver cage containing my owl, Chula, off of the trolley and pushed it aside.

As I moved back towards the train I was disappointed to see that my clear path towards the train was no longer clear. Two families had also spotted the quiet entrance and my way was now blocked by trolleys, a cat and quite a few people that didn't look like they would be moving very soon.

I could see a dark-haired girl being fussed by her mother and a tall boy lifting a trunk off of a trolley with ease. He looked far too old to be at school and I was unsurprised when, as he moved towards the train with the baggage, a much younger girl was revealed behind him. She had the same brown hair as him, so I assumed she was his younger sister.

Edging towards the train I tried to move around the families. I was bored of watching them embrace each other and rolled my eyes when I saw the first girl burst into tears and clutch her mother dramatically. My own family was still standing like statues, gazing at the people around them. I wondered briefly if they would still be there when I returned for Christmas break, with dust atop their clothes and flies buzzing in and out of their open mouths.

After a few minutes of attempting to navigate around the families I gave up and instead stood tapping my foot and looking affronted. The girl at the front, who had been crying, was now trying to lift her case onto the train without any help from her dad. He seemed to be hovering, ready to help her. I got the impression that she had never done anything without his help before.

The second girl was now waiting beside her trunk as well. She pushed trunk past her mother and brother until she was right behind the first girl, who had still not managed to lift her own trunk. I picked up my trunk with both hands and pushed Chula's cage in front of my feet as I shuffled into line behind her.

As I watched, almost in slow motion, the first girl managed to lift her trunk up onto the first step. She smiled wildly and turned towards her father, who was beaming at her. She clapped her hands, still smiling, and as she stepped away from the trunk to hug him again it began to wobble. Before anyone else had even noticed, the heavy trunk fell back towards earth and knocked into the upright trunk of the second girl. Her trunk immediately fell backwards onto my trunk, which fell straight on top of me. I was pinned underneath it and the breath was knocked out of my lungs.

"Goodness!" the first girl exclaimed in the silence that followed.

"Help!" I spluttered, trying to force air into my constricted chest.

The trunk was quickly pulled off me by the tall boy, who offered a hand to help me get up. I ignored the hand and stood up shakily by myself.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"Don't mention it." He said, and walked back towards his mother.

I brushed off my robes and looked up in time to see that the first girl had finally gotten onto the train. Through the windows I could see her dad moving her trunk into the closest compartment and giving her a last kiss goodbye before stepping off the train tearfully.

I snorted a little too loudly, and the girl with brown hair directly in front of me turned and winked at me. I smiled, instantly liking her more. At least she understood how ridiculous the behaviour we were witnessing was.

Her brother quickly lifted the case up the stairs for her and hugged her. Her mother moved and kissed her on the cheek. As they turned to leave her brother noticed me again.

"Need a hand with that?"

I shook my head, "I can manage thanks."

He paused for only a second and then left quietly, brushing past me and disappearing into the crowd.

I heaved my case up and into the main corridor of the train. I could hear muffled talking from the carriages around me, and I squeezed back around my trunk to grab Chula's cage from where I had left it on the platform. I waved at my family again, and my younger brother waved back absently. As I hopped back onto the train I heard a voice.

"Hi there."

I stood on tiptoes to see over my trunk at the person who had spoken. It was the girl whose brother had pulled my trunk off me.

"Any chance I can sit with you? I'm new and I'd rather not sit on my own." She looked at me pleasantly and smiled.

I turned my trunk sideways and pushed it against the wall so I could see her properly.

"That sounds great. I'm new too," I held out my hand, "Charley Pearson."

She stepped forward and hugged me briefly, quite shocking me.

"Emily Swan, but I prefer Em." She let go of me and I nodded, a little stunned.

"Shall we find a compartment?" She said cheerfully. I nodded again.

Em moved off down the carriage, glancing into compartments. I followed her silently until she reached the last one, where she turned around and pushed me back up the train, laughing.

"You did _not _want to see what was going on in _that_ compartment!" she said, still laughing.

"They're all full in that case." I said, and she frowned.

"Except for that one," she muttered, gesturing towards the one closest the door. We groaned in unison- we both knew who was sitting inside.

Em shrugged, "I don't know about you but I'd rather not sit out here in the corridor."

I nodded and moved towards the door, pulling the catch up and sliding it open.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The other girl from the platform looked up and sniffed a few times, looking at us disdainfully.

"If you must."


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey

**Chapter 2! This is a long one but mostly because I wanted to test myself to see if I could write out the plot of the Harry Potter story... Sorry if you don't like this one, but I thought the Muggleborn characters should hear it and I tried to make it fun. Lots of dialogue this time, enjoy!**

**Also hugs and butterfly kisses to my reviewer WhatsTheTimeMrWolf and to my muses EmFelton7 and Luxembourgsbucktoothedgirl 3**

* * *

I studied the girl for a few seconds before hesitantly pulling my trunk into the compartment. I pushed it neatly underneath one of the benches and sat down, my feet dangling a few centimetres above the carpet.

She looked me up and down critically.

"You're not very tall, are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, silently hating her already. Em tried to drag her case through the door, banging it loudly on both sides of the frame before finally fitting it through. She sat down on it and reached round to slide the compartment door shut again.

An awkward silence filled the carriage.

Em and I looked at each other, and then towards the sullen girl in the corner. It was then that I noticed a large, golden carry-case at the girl's feet.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, forgetting that I didn't even know the girl's name.

She smiled at me and reached down to pick up the container. She flicked a latch and took out a large, very fluffy white cat.

"This is Maleficent. He's a pureblood, like me."

I exchanged glances with Em again as Eleanor placed Maleficent back inside the cat carrier.

"Cool name," she said, "I don't have any pets. My mum's allergic."

I suddenly remembered: Chula's cage was still out in the corridor! I sprang up from my seat and snatched up the small cage from where I had left it and returned to my seat.

"This is Chula," I said proudly.

Em smiled, "I love owls."

The other girl sneered, "He's not a very big owl, is he?"

"_She_-" I corrected, "-is a perfectly normal size for her age."

Before I could stop her the other girl leaned in and stuck her fingers in the cage. Chula swivelled her head round and promptly bit her.

The girl let out a yell and pulled her hand back, clutching it to her chest.

"It bit me!" She yelled, "That monster bit me!"

I shook my head at her, "Serves you right for poking her. Don't touch another person's owl."

She scowled at me.

"Anyway," said Em, tactfully changing the subject, "I'm Em and this is Charley. We're new."

The girl held out her hand (not the one Chula had bitten) towards Em.

"Eleanor Corner, pureblood. What's your blood status?"

I looked puzzled, but Em extended her hand and shook Eleanor's.

"Muggleborn, but my brother went to Hogwarts before me."

I remembered the tall boy on the platform. So he was a wizard too.

Eleanor then turned to me expectantly.

"Err..." I said, unsure what to say.

"Are your parents wizards?" she said impatiently.

"No." I replied.

"Neither of them?" she continued.

"Neither of them."

"Then you're a Muggleborn," said Em, "But it's nothing to be worried about. You're no less magical than people who've come from long lines of witches and wizards."

I smiled at her and was about to say thanks when Eleanor spoke up again.

"I come from a long line of magical folk. My parents are Cho Chang and Michael Corner. They fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. They were both in Ravenclaw so I expect I'll be a Ravenclaw too. I'm definitely smart enough to be."

I said nothing. I was really starting to dislike this girl.

"My brother was a Gryffindor," said Em, "He says it usually stays in the family. He's already given me his old Gryffindor scarf." She reached into her trunk and pulled out a red and gold woollen scarf. It was a little worn around the edges but she didn't seem to mind.

"Gryffindor? Pah," scoffed Eleanor, "A bunch of dangerous, head-strong morons. I'd hate to be a Gryffindor."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Em narrow her eyes slightly. She stuffed the scarf back into the trunk and clipped it closed again.

I coughed once, and they both turned to look at me.

"What's Gryffindor?"

They stared, bewildered. Eleanor's eyes were almost popping out of her sockets.

"What do you mean 'What's Gryffindor'?! How can you not know what Gryffindor is?" Eleanor laughed, "I bet you don't know what Ravenclaw is either!"

I shook my head slowly.

Em's face was blank, "Hufflepuff? Slytherin?"

I shook my head again. Eleanor roared with laughter in the corner.

Em sighed and turned to me.

"Hundreds of years ago Hogwarts was founded by 4 great witches and wizards; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They're the Hogwarts Founders, and they decided to split the students into 4 houses. There are a lot of stereotypes and myths surrounding the house system but my brother told me essentially all the nasty people get put in Slytherin, all the good people get sorted into Gryffindor, all the smart people are in Ravenclaw and then Hufflepuff is..." Em seemed to be looking for the right words, and then shrugged.

"Hufflepuff is just everyone else."

Eleanor laughed and leaned towards me.

"They're the biggest jokes of the school. If you're a Hufflepuff it's probably because you were dropped on your head when you were born!" She sniggered.

I sighed and said to Em "I wish I had an older brother to teach me this stuff."

She nodded, "Dan's really great, he even told me some of the secret passages and where the Gryffindor Common Room is."

"I have a younger brother," I said, "But he's only 5."

Eleanor chimed in, "I have a younger brother too. He's coming to Hogwarts next year."

Silence followed, and my brain processed what I'd been told. Sorting? How do they sort people?

"How does the sorting work?" I asked.

As Em opened her mouth to speak, the compartment door slid open. A girl with curly red hair quickly slid in and slammed it shut, before pulling down the blinds on either side so our room was no longer visible from the corridor. She spun to face us.

"I'm sorry for barging in but I'm hiding from my cousin so would it be alright if I stayed here?"

I was impressed. The girl had said all this in one breath. I smiled and moved up the bench to make room for her, pulling Chula's cage with me.

"Love your owl!" she said, hopping up onto the seat, "Mine's a bit smaller and a snowy."

I nodded, "She's called Chula, and I'm Charley."

The girl smiled back, "Rose Weasley."

Eleanor spun her head round so fast I'm certain her neck must have cricked.

"Weasley?" she repeated. Rose nodded and took a deep breath.

Eleanor's mouth was open.

" As in _the _Weasleys?"

Rose nodded again. I was puzzled.

"What's so special about being a Weasley?" I asked, then realised what I'd said, "No offence, Rose."

"None taken," she said, tapping her long nails on the upholstered seat cushion, "and, in my opinion, there's nothing special about my family at all."

Em shook her head, "I'm a Muggleborn and even I know this. Ron Weasley was best friends with Harry Potter and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts with the rest of the Weasleys."

Eleanor joined in.

"And if you're Rose then that makes your parents Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

I uncrossed my legs and then re-crossed them the other way. "Never heard of them."

Rose smiled, "Good. Finally; someone who won't treat me differently."

I shrugged.

"I've never even heard of the Battle of Hogwarts."

"You're Muggleborn, of course you don't know this stuff," Rose said, "There was a Dark Wizard years ago who started killing Muggleborns and Muggles because he was a Pureblood supremacist." She noticed the blank look on my face. "He just really hated people who didn't have wizard parents." I nodded.

"He tried to kill a baby called Harry Potter because there was a prophecy that said that baby was the only person who could ever stop him. The baby's parents gave their lives trying to protect their son and because of them he survived the attack, although he was now an orphan and had to go live with his horrible Muggle aunt and uncle. Voldemort 's body was destroyed by his own killing curse and his followers were put in prison."

I was impressed. Rose appeared to know the whole story as if she was reading from a textbook.

"When he was 11 he got a letter from Hogwarts and went to Hogwarts. He learnt he was famous and became friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my parents." She smiled wider.

"At the end of his first year Harry came face to face with Voldemort again, although it was only his spirit this time. He fought him and won. The next year he fought Voldemort's past self and a basilisk in a secret chamber underneath the school, and then the next year he had to deal with dementors, his teacher being a werewolf and the escape of a convicted criminal from Azkaban (the wizarding prison) who just so happened to be his Godfather. In his fourth year he was accidentally entered into the Triwizard Tournament and had to fight a dragon, merfolk and when he won he was kidnapped by Voldemort's followers and held hostage while they created a new body for Voldemort. He then had to fight Voldemort and another student ended up dying. The Ministry of Magic didn't believe that Voldemort was back and the Daily Prophet started saying that Harry was just trying to get attention and that Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster at the time and possibly the wisest man who ever lived, was just a batty old loon and that everything was fine when it actually wasn't."

As she took another breath to carry on the compartment door opened again and another red-headed girl poked her head in.

"Has anyone seen-"she stopped when she saw Rose sitting next to me.

"Rose! You totally abandoned me back there."

Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her into the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm hiding from James, if you must know." She turned to rest of us.

"Everyone, this is Roxanne, my cousin. Roxie, this is Charley and..." she paused, realising. "I don't know anyone else's names."

Em stood and went to hug first Rose, then Roxie. "Emily Swan, pleased to meet you. Another Weasley I'm guessing?"

Roxie nodded. "It's the Weasley red hair that gives us away."

Eleanor was now gaping at Roxie.

"Roxanne Weasley?"

She nodded, confused. "I prefer Roxie. And you are?"

"Eleanor Corner, pureblood." She replied almost automatically. Roxie smiled back a little awkwardly.

Rose elbowed Roxie, "I'm just telling Charley _'The Story'_," she said, smiling at what was obviously an in-joke.

Roxie laughed loudly and sat down in the seat opposite me, "Do carry on Rosie, you tell it so well."

Rose sat back down and I prompted her.

"Dumbledore was a batty old loon..."

Roxie was shocked. "What? No he wasn't! He was the wisest wizard ever-"Rose put up a hand and silenced her.

"The Prophet told everyone that Dumbledore was a batty old loon, but of course he wasn't. He was just the only one who believed Harry. Dumbledore rounded up all the witches and wizards who'd been willing to fight Voldemort the first time round, a group called the Order of the Phoenix."

"Because Dumbledore had a pet phoenix." said Roxie.

"Don't interrupt," scowled Rose. Roxie smiled and pretended to zip her lips.

"The Order started trying to convince people that Voldemort really was back but the Ministry kept denying it. Dumbledore wasn't speaking to Harry at all and then the Ministry sent one of their senior members into Hogwarts to keep control of the school and stop Harry convincing all the students that Voldemort really was back. She was called Delores Umbridge and she eventually took over Hogwarts and forced Dumbledore into hiding."

"Umbridge was a right cow," added Roxie, with a sly smile at Rose who had started pouting at being interrupted again. "She was obsessed with blood purity and hated 'half breeds'."

"Like centaurs, werewolves etc." said Rose.

"Yeah," said Roxie, "She started trying to spy on the students and refused to teach real Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Mum said she didn't even teach them spells and all they did was copy from the textbook." Cut in Eleanor from her corner.

Rose looked her and tilted her head slightly, thinking.

"Who's your Mum?" she said.

"Cho Chang." replied Eleanor. Rose and Roxie exchanged a look and then Roxie continued.

"So Harry took it upon himself to start teaching Defence Against the Dark Art. He was really good at it and soon he had a massive group of people involved. They started calling themselves Dumbledore's Army."

Rose spoke next.

"That group included my Mum and Dad, Roxie's mum and dad and Eleanor's Mum too. They had about 30 members and used to practice in this secret magical room in Hogwarts, but that got destroyed by Fiendyfire in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"When Umbridge found out about the group she broke into the room and rounded everyone up for questioning, but Harry and his friends snuck away and broke into the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. They had a huge fight with the Death Eaters and then-"

"Wait wait," I said, "Who are the Death Eaters?"

"Voldemort's followers," said Roxie, "Didn't Rose mention that?"

I shook my head and Roxie smacked Rose lightly on the arm.

"Silly girl, that's important!"

Rose grumbled and carried on anyway.

"They started fighting the Death Eaters and because Harry had trained them all up they were doing alright, but then some of the Order of the Phoenix arrived to help. Sirius Black died, Harry almost killed Bellatrix Lestrange and then Voldemort himself showed up, just in time to be seen by the Minister of Magic himself, who finally realised he was back and had to resign because of it.

"Umbridge got carried off by centaurs after she screamed at them that they were 'half-blood scum' or something, and then everyone went home for the summer." Rose smiled and nodded at Roxie.

"The next year Harry spent a lot of time with Ginny Weasley," grinned Roxie, "and then towards the end of the year he went off hunting Horcruxes with Dumbledore, who was now speaking to him again. They managed to get one but then it turned out it wasn't real and then Severus Snape killed Dumbledore and there were Death Eaters in Hogwarts and it was a big old mess for a while."

Rose stage whispered to me as Roxie paused.

"Horcruxes are inanimate objects that a person has hidden a piece of their soul inside. Voldemort made about 7."

"Wizards can hide their souls?" I said, shocked.

"Yes but no-one really does unless they're paranoid or evil or both," said Roxie, "and Voldemort was both. That's why he survived the night that he tried to kill Harry, because pieces of his soul lived on. One was in a diary, one in a ring, one in a snake, one in a diadem, one in a cup, one in-"

"And so on," interrupted Rose, "That summer the Ministry fell to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, although the general public didn't know it. It wasn't safe for Harry or most people to return to Hogwarts. If you were on the wrong side or a Muggleborn it was not a safe time for you. Teams of rogue witches and wizards were going round 'snatching' people they thought were Muggleborn and taking them to Voldemort's followers in exchange for gold. Harry and my parents went on the run and ended up searching for the rest of the Horcruxes and also for the Deathly Hallows, 3 ancient artefacts that Voldemort wanted. Legend said anyone who possessed all three would be the master of Death himself."

Roxie started making funny noises in the corner, as if she was a captive audience. "Ooh, aaah!" she cooed at Rose, who smirked back.

"Harry already owned one of the items, an invisibility cloak that had been passed down through his family," continued Rose, "But they got caught by snatchers and my Mum was tortured because she was a Muggleborn. Dobby the elf helped them and their friends Luna and Mr Ollivander escape and lost his life doing so. They managed to break into the castle without anyone noticing and then found a group of students hiding in the secret room that Dumbledore's Army had previously practiced in. They learned the school was being run by Death Eaters and Severus Snape, one of Voldemort's most trusted servants. Along with the Order of the Phoenix they seized the school from the Death Eaters, but then Voldemort showed up, having found one of the Deathly Hallows; the Elder Wand. The wand was the most powerful ever made and Voldemort thought it would make him unbeatable. He led an attack on the school and the older students and teachers of Hogwarts fought the Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts. There were losses to both sides-"

"Our grandmother killed Bellatrix Lestrange!" cried Roxie.

"- and eventually Voldemort called a ceasefire. He gave Harry Potter one hour to meet him in the Forbidden Forest or he would kill everyone in the castle. Harry sacrificed himself for his friends and went to the forest where Voldemort was waiting. Voldemort killed Harry and took his body back into Hogwarts to gloat."

"He killed Harry?" I said, confused. "I thought you said that-"

Rose nodded and talked over me quickly, "I know, it's confusing. Voldemort hadn't killed Harry; he'd killed the part of his soul inside of Harry."

"_Screw this," _I thought, _"I'm not going to question this anymore, I'm lost either way."_

"Harry jumped back up and led another charge against Voldemort. Some giants turned up and some giant spiders-"

I shuddered.

"-and they somehow managed to win. Order was restored, Voldemort was killed by Harry and they all lived happily ever after and had lots of sex and babies." said Rose.

"The end." finished Roxie.

Em and I looked at each other and started clapping. Roxie and Rose laughed and then took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." said Roxie, still laughing.

The train jolted suddenly and both Rose and Roxie, who had been standing at the time, were thrown to the floor.

"What is it?" Eleanor said, "What's happening?"

The train was still moving and nothing seemed wrong to me. Rose stood and brushed her robes off.

"Maybe there was something on the track she said, sitting back next to me. As we looked out the window the train rounded a corner and we gasped in unison. Hogwarts Castle silhouetted against the sunset, its turrets clearly visible in the dying light. The Express moved slowly towards it as we watched a few tiny, faraway owls swooping into one of the largest towers, which I took to be the Owlery that the man in the pet shop had mentioned when I'd bought Chula.

It was really starting to sink in. Magic was real. Centaurs existed. I was about to start at a new a school with new people who know an awful lot more about this world than I do.

Rose brought me out of my thoughts with a hushed whisper.

"We're here."


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**Another month, another chapter... oops! So sorry that it took me so long to update but I have great excuses if anyone wants to hear them ;) Nonetheless here is Chapter 4, fresh off the keyboard especially for you!**

**Thanks to my favourite reviewer WhatsTheTimeMrWolf and to my muses Luxembourgsbucktoothedgirl and EmFelton7 3**

* * *

Rose's words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. The train pulled into a small and simply furnished station from which the Castle was not quite visible. There was a line of trees visible out of the window, and in the moonlight I thought I could see water behind them- a lake perhaps?

Roxie broke the silence, "I heard we get to the school in carriages that are pulled by invisible horses."

Em shook her head, "My brother told me the first years travel by boat across the Black Lake."

"James told me we have to tame a troll on our very first day or else they won't let us join the school," whispered Rose. Roxie laughed immediately.

"You're going on the word of James?"

Rose smiled, "Good point. I should probably stop believing everything he says."

Eleanor stood, picked up her cat basket and started towards the door.

"Err, Eleanor?" I said quickly.

"Yes?" she turned to face me.

I pointed at her trunk, abandoned in the corner. She looked at me.

"What? Someone will come to collect it."

Rose shook her head, "No they won't. You have to take it out onto the platform."

Eleanor pouted and stomped back to her trunk, grabbing the handle with one hand and holding Maleficent's crate with the other. She shuffled backwards and dragged it out the door and into the throngs of students spilling out onto the platform. Rose rolled her eyes and spoke to Roxie.

"I give her a few days at the least before someone takes her down a peg or two."

Roxie snorted, "I sure as hell hope she's not in my dormitory." She looked around for her trunk and then remembered.

"Rose! Our trunks are back in our compartment!"

Rose groaned, "With James and the rest of them."

They pushed out into the corridor without another word and were out of sight almost immediately.

Em and I sat still for a few moments.

"Well," said Em, "They were something."

I nodded, "Absolutely. They seemed friendly though. I was a bit worried that people would think I was weird for not knowing anything about magic."

"I was worried I wouldn't even be magic," said Em, "My brother found out that it can be random in Muggles. It wasn't definite that I'd be magical just because he was."

She sighed and stood up, pulling her case out from under the bench.

"But here we are," I said.

"Ready to battle a troll?" she grinned at me. I laughed.

"Absolutely."

We pushed our trunks out into the corridor. I balanced Chula's cage on top of my trunk and heaved it off the train and onto a small platform. A sign above the small building at the station read 'Hogsmeade Station'.

"Hogsmeade," said Em, "What a strange name."

I nodded in agreement and pulled my trunk backwards, further onto the platform. Forgetting to look where I was going, I bumped into another person holding their own heavy trunk. I shrieked as I bounced off the other, taller person and fell to the floor. Chula's cage rattled as it slid off my trunk and hit the stone platform loudly.

The catch snapped open and Chula hopped out, spreading her wings and soaring up and away from the platform.

"Chula!" I yelled as she flew away, "Come back!"

"Don't panic," a voice behind me said. I spun around, realising the voice was from the person I had bumped into. He was wiry and looked older than me, with dark messy hair and glasses. He held a hand out towards me.

"James Potter," he said as I shook his hand.

"Charley Pearson. Where is my owl going?" I said quickly, still panicking a little.

"Probably to the Owlery. She looks intelligent; it won't be hard for her to pick up the scent of other owls and realise that's her new home." He bent down and picked up her cage, re-latching the door and placing it back onto my trunk.

"Oh. Thanks." I said, slightly more reassured.

"Here, I'll send mine after her if that makes you feel better." James grabbed his own cage from behind his trunk and released his larger owl into the sky. It followed mine into the sky, barely visible against the darkness.

"Sherlock will look after her." He sounded quite certain and I found myself believing him.

"Sherlock? As in Holmes?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled at me, "I'm guessing you're Muggleborn?"

I nodded, "How did you guess?"

"Not very many other people would get that reference. Even my family didn't understand until I made them read the books."

I smiled back at him, "It's a great name. I loved those books. Arthur Conan Doyle was a true genius."

He opened his mouth to speak when a dark boy a few metres away called his name loudly.

"James, hurry up or all the carriages will be gone!"

He smiled at me.

"See you round Charley."

I stood there, slightly weak in the knees. He had looked very familiar.

Before I could dwell on the boy any longer, a high voice started calling across the small and crowded platform.

"First years! First years! All first years to me!" The voice was pleasant and female and when I turned towards it I spotted Rose and Roxie heaving their trunks towards one corner of the platform. I followed suit and, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness outside, I was able to make out the tall lady who had called all the first years together.

She was slender and tall with short dark hair and eyes that proclaimed no devil. She seemed to rise above all of us and made me feel quite small inside.

"First years: please leave your trunks here and follow me to the boats." She turned and walked down a small pathway I hadn't noticed before.

The whispers started immediately.

"Boats?" hissed Rose, turning to me. "Did Auntie Angelina say boats?"

"Auntie Angelina?" I replied, "Did you just say Auntie Angelina?"

Even in the darkness I could see Roxie turn pink as Rose looked at her.

"Oops. Sorry Roxie."

Roxie sighed and crossed her arms.

"You could barely make it five minutes without spilling the beans. Charley was quite possibly the only one who didn't know and now you've ruined it!" She stalked off down the path and away from us.

I looked at Rose blankly.

"Roxie's mum is my dad's sister-in-law. That was Roxie's mum," Rose explained.

"And why is she here?" I replied.

"Because she's the Flying Professor."

"And Roxie didn't want anyone to know?"

"Everyone knows already- Aunt Angelina was a professional Quidditch player before she was born and then decided to teach at Hogwarts. Only muggle-borns wouldn't know that." Rose sighed, "She asked me not to tell, but it just slipped out."

I nodded and then suddenly realised- we were the only two left on the platform. The older students had vanished just as quickly as the line of first years filing down the path had.

"Quick!" I said, pulling Rose by the arm down the overgrown path. We stumbled along in the dark for almost a minute until we caught up with the rest of our group.

We had arrived at the side of a large, dark lake, and the whole of Hogwarts Castle was before us. There were stone pillars and arches and turrets climbing into the midnight sky above. Lights flickered in the windows and I was almost certain I could see a few owls circling one of the largest turrets. Was that the Owlery James had mentioned?

The crowd in front of me and Rose dispersed. All of the other first years were climbing into small boats lit by floating lanterns. All at once the full boats moved away from the water's edge and began their slow journey across the lake. Rose and I hurried forwards, towards the only boat not completely full.

Two boys sat on one side of the boat, neither speaking nor looking at each other. Rose stepped into the boat first and promptly fell onto the brown-haired one, who gave a startled cry as she landed on him. He helped her up and onto the seat opposite him.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled, hiding her face behind her curly red hair.

I stepped in smoothly behind her and as soon as I sat our boat began to follow the others.

I looked at Rose, who was very interested in one of her corkscrew curls and didn't seem to be willing to hold a conversation. I cleared my throat and extended a hand towards the boy in front of me.

"Charley Pearson."

He looked at my hand as if in shock, and then shook it slowly.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose made a small choking sound next to me. He turned his head to look at her.

"And no doubt; you must be a Weasley." Scorpius spoke with a slight accent, as if he had spent some time abroad. He had white-blonde hair and very green eyes. I found it quite hard to stop staring at them: they were _so_ green.

Rose straightened herself and flicked her hair back behind her shoulders. She glared at Scorpius.

"Rose Weasley, and I know exactly who you are too."

Scorpius didn't reply, but he also didn't look away. The two of them were engaged in a silent staring match and I sighed, turning to the other boy who seemed just as confused as I was.

"Charley," I repeated, shaking his hand.

"Alexander McGee," he replied quickly.

I smiled. "How much do you know about Hogwarts? I'm clueless."

He shrugged and picked at a loose thread on his robe sleeve.

"I'm a half-blood so my Dad has told me quite a lot, but my Mum didn't want me to come. She said it was too dangerous."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Scorpius had already joined in.

"I'm a pureblood, and Rose here is a half-blood."

I looked at him, "How do you know that?"

Rose answered, "He knows an awful lot about me evidently. Our parents hate each other."

Scorpius rolled his eyes but didn't speak, instead resuming his silent staring contest with Rose.

I drummed my fingers on the side of the boat. The conversation had ended rather awkwardly.

A few minutes later the boat bumped against another dock. I was glad to get out of the boat and even more glad to spot Em a little further up the dock.

"It was lovely to meet you," I aimed at Scorpius and Alexander, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Rose still seemed preoccupied with Scorpius so I shuffled over to Em. She smiled and gestured towards a boy standing beside her.

"Albus, this is my lovely friend Charley that I was telling you about. Charley, this is Albus Potter. He sat next to me during the boat ride over."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you two enjoyed the ride- I was stuck with an introvert and two people who hated each other as soon as they learned each other's names."

At that very moment Rose stormed up to our small group.

"I hate Scorpius Malfoy already, and we've only been at Hogwarts for an hour!"

"Speak of the devil." I spoke towards Emily.

Albus reached out and hugged Rose, "Don't worry about it Posey. Don't let him get to you- your Dad told me all about his family."

Emily and I looked at them.

"Well, I guess you two have already met." I said.

Rose nodded, "Albus' mother is my aunt and his father is my parent's best friend."

I smiled. "How many people around Hogwarts do you know? It seems that round every corner is a friend or an enemy."

"That's the Weasleys," Albus laughed, "They tend to multiply."

Rose's brow was furrowed and she began to tick names off on her fingers.

"Well I have three cousins in the year above, two cousins in this year, Auntie Angie works here and so does Uncle Neville-"

"Not our real Uncle." Albus cut in.

"-and your sister and my brother will be starting next year," Rose continued, "and cousin Louis will be starting the year after that, and then we also know most of the teaching staff through my Mum, and Lucy and Molly and Teddy are in the top years here."

I blinked. "How many of you are there?"

"Twelve."

"Although James and Lily and I aren't strictly Weasleys," said Albus, "And Teddy isn't a Weasley _or_ a Potter, but he's family nonetheless."

We started walking up towards the castle with the rest of our year. Em and I were a little stunned at the sheer size of that family. I was an only child- I couldn't fathom having that many children in one family, even if they were cousins!

We walked in silence behind Albus and Rose, who were chattering away about some Christmas they'd spent together at a place they called "the Burrow".

As the path grew steeper I heard a few students behind me trip and fall. I turned to help one of them up, and was surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy on the floor in the dark. I offered him a hand and he took it gingerly, allowing me to pull him back up onto his feet. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Em had stopped too.

"Hi," she said quickly, "I'm Emily."

"Scorpius Malfoy." he replied.

Scorpius fell in beside us as we scrambled up the last and steepest part of the path. As we did so, Hogwarts castle loomed in front of us, bigger than I could have ever imagined. I could now see that the flickering lights were candles floating by the window panes. Em had noticed the same thing and she whispered to me.

"My brother said that Muggle inventions don't work in Hogwarts so they don't have electricity."

Scorpius nodded, "Almost all of the castle is lit by candlelight, except the Slytherin common room."

I looked at him strangely.

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "Both my parents were in Slytherin." He walked off towards the castle and Em and I were left standing there.

I recalled something Em had said on the train, "Didn't your brother say that all Slytherins..." I tailed off, staring after Scorpius.

Em nodded.

"There's not a dark wizard in Britain that wasn't in Slytherin house."

We both watched the blonde boy file in through the large, wooden front doors of the castle. I gulped.

"I suppose we should go in then."

Em nodded and out of the corner of my eye I could see her shaking a little. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"How bad can it be?" I asked, trying to not let the fear inside me show in my voice. Still gripping each other's hands tightly, Em and I followed suit and stepped inside Hogwarts for the very first time.


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorting

**Two chapters in 24 hours? What a turn around! It is past midnight and I have just finished so please review and share with your friends!**

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewer- your message was short and a bit aggressive but that was what I neede to motivate myself! Thanks also to WhatsTheTimeMrWolf who reviewed again: you're a star!**

* * *

The inside of Hogwarts was just as impressive as the exterior. As we walked inside I noticed the candles again: they really were floating! I pointed at them and Em nodded, her mouth hanging wide open in shock. The tight-knit pack of first years we were in turned right, still following the lady I knew as 'Roxie's mum'. We entered a large chamber off to the side of the main entrance and she turned, scrutinizing each of us slowly. I did a mental headcount- there were about 60 people in our group.

"Welcome first years. You have now entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place where you will spend the next 7 years. My name is Professor Weasley and I am the Flying Instructor here at Hogwarts. As well as learning how to fly from me, you will be taught a variety of other subjects that will enable you to become the best witches and wizards you can be. First, however, you will be sorted alphabetically into one of the four Hogwarts houses. The sorting will occur shortly- for now you will stay in this room until I call you." She swept out of the room.

I noticed then that her hair was the same colour as Roxie's.

As soon as the doors had closed behind her the whispering started afresh.

"Alphabetical?" squealed one girl, "but I'm Alice Ainsley!" I smiled, looking down at the floor and silently thanking my Dad for having the last name 'Pearson'.

Rose emerged from the crowd, with Roxie right behind her. They seemed to have gotten over their argument.

"Hey," Rose said quickly, "Roxie told me she thinks she knows what the sorting is because she overheard a conversation between Molly and Lucy a few years back."

Roxie nodded, "I didn't think much of it but now it all makes sense."

Em and I looked at her apprehensively.

"I remember something about a hat that could sing," Roxie said, "And it's in front of the whole school."

Rose gulped, "In front of everyone?"

Roxie nodded slowly, but before she could reply her mother had swept back into the room.

"Follow me students, into the Great Hall!"

Em still hadn't let go of my hand, and at these words she gripped it even tighter. She was now shaking violently and her breathing sounded very shallow. I smiled at her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't stress about it Em. Your brother did it- why can't you?"

She nodded silently and let go of my hand, instead chewing on the sleeve of her robe nervously. I smiled at her again and we walked back out into the flow of students. Our group passed through another set of large double doors into the Great Hall.

It was enormous. The ceilings were high and stars twinkled above us. Rose leaned over and whispered to me.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside. My mother told me that at Christmas it can magically snow in here!"

I craned my neck upwards and spotted one of the constellations my Dad had showed me the summer before- the Big Dipper. I pointed it out to Emily and she smiled a little. The ceiling had had a very calming effect on her.

On either side of the hall were two long benches with approximately a hundred students sitting at each- and every single one was staring at us.

We walked through the middle of the room quickly, staying close to one another and away from the other students around us. Some of the students in the far corners of the room actually stood up so they could see us more easily. As we approached the front of the room I could see another large table running horizontally with teachers sat at it. They were watching us too.

The group stopped and I bumped into the boy in front of me.

"Sorry." I whispered as he turned round to see who had jostled him.

"No problem Charley," he whispered back. I almost laughed: it was Alex from the boat! I hadn't recognised him from behind. He stepped backwards to stand beside me.

"I'm absolutely terrified," I said to him.

He smiled back at me, "I bet it'll be fine. They can't kill us on our first day."

I elbowed Em on my other side.

"Hear that Em? Alex knows what he's talking about."

Alex winked at me.

"Want to know a secret?"

Em and I nodded.

"I have two older sisters and an older brother. They told me all about the sorting and what happens."

I sighed. Everyone seemed to have older, magical siblings, and all I had was a mother who had practically disowned me and a younger brother who couldn't even walk.

In a split second silence fell over the room. I looked up towards the teachers table and saw that Professor Weasley had carried a small stool into the room and had placed it in the centre of the space in front of the teachers table. She then produced a long roll of paper and a large, very ripped and frayed hat.

She placed it on the stool and stepped away. All eyes were on the hat.

I leaned over towards Alex.

"What's supposed to-"

The hat moved.

I blinked and started again, "Why are we-"

The hat moved again: I was certain this time.

"Did it just-"

A rip near the brim opened up and a ribbon-like tongue was visible. A loud, musical voice filled the room.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me._

I was stunned. It spoke? It moved?

_You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__For they'll make all your heads hot,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can top the lot._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Which house you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where the brave at heart stockpile,  
The chance to have adventures bold  
makes Gryffindor worthwhile;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are loyal and just,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid to trust;_

_Perhaps the house Ravenclaw,  
is what you have been yearning,  
With great knowledge and wisdom,  
They pass along their learning;_

_And you belong in Slytherin  
If you've a cunning mind,  
For Slytherins are tough enough  
To leave the weak behind;_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands, though I have none,  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

We stood, stunned, as the hat balanced on the stool; completely still, beady black eyes sweeping over the students.

Roxie's mum cleared her throat, "This is the Sorting Hat. Let the Sorting begin!"

She unrolled the paper and called the first name.

"Ainsley, Alice."

The girl I'd seen before gave a small squeak and stepped forwards uncertainly. Professor Weasley gestured towards the stool and nodded at her, smiling a little. Alice picked up the hat and sat on the stool. She held the hat gingerly and then slowly lowered it onto her head. The hat shifted a little and opened its mouth again.

"Hufflepuff!

One of the tables behind us began to cheer. Alice Ainsley stood and stumbled down towards the table, taking an empty seat near the end.

"Ashley, Sarah."

Another small girl stumbled forward and placed the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Beckett, Oscar." This time the hat took a little longer to decide.

"Ravenclaw!"

Bradley, Kenneth

Brown, Kerry

Carpenter, Hector

Chadwick, Natalie

"Bradley, Kenneth."

"Slytherin!"

"Brown, Kerry."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Carpenter, Hector."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Chadwick, Natalie."

"Gryffindor!"

"Corner, Eleanor."

I saw the girl from the train step up to the stool, smiling, and place the hat on her head.

Em murmured under her breath, "She still looks smug."

As soon as the hat was placed on her head, it screamed out to the rest of the room:

"Gryffindor!"

Eleanor's face fell instantly. She looked around incredulously, as if hoping it would change his mind. A table in the middle of the room started clapping and she moved towards it slowly, her features almost completely blank. She sat heavily and did not return the smiles of the students who were now her house-mates.

"She wanted Ravenclaw," I whispered to Alex as an explanation. He nodded.

The sorting continued and I started to get rather bored. I didn't recognise anyone in particular.

I noticed a lot of people had been sorted into Slytherin. I turned to watch "Krum, Mark." walk to his seat on one of the furthest away tables. The students there were all very calm and clapped politely. I found myself watching them and only came out of my reverie when Emily nudged me.

Alex was walking up to the front of the room.

He sat on the chair and jammed the hat onto his head. It slipped slightly and ended up lopsided with one of his ears poking out of it. I stifled a giggle.

The hat took a very long time over Alexander. At one point he closed his eyes and seemed to be mumbling something. As soon as he opened his eyes the hat called out:

"Slytherin!"

As he placed the hat back on the stool I turned to Em.

"Poor Alex. He's in the bad house." She nodded sympathetically.

"It must be a mistake. He seemed so lovely."

I watched him walk to the Slytherin table and sit next Scorpius Malfoy. I'd obviously missed his sorting.

"Miles, Benjamin" and "Morris, Tilly" were sorted into Gryffindor. I was now getting very nervous- "Pearson, Charley" would be called soon.

"North, Lucas."

"Slytherin!" He sat beside Scorpius and they high-fived.

"Olsen, Jessica" and "Patel, Yasmin" became Ravenclaws and I had to lock my knees to stop them shaking. I had to be next.

Sure enough, Professor Weasley cleared her voice and called my name out to the students, loud and clear.

"Pearson, Charlotte."

I mumbled under my voice as I stepped up to the stool, "It's Charley, actually."

I sat down on the very edge and put the hat on my head. It covered my eyes and a small voice filled my ears.

"A Muggleborn, eh?"

I jumped. Was the hat talking to me?

"Smart; very smart... Quick-witted too. Brave... and loyal. You would be good in any house."

I was rigid.

"You've already made friends with two Weasleys and the new Slytherin boy... Slytherin would be a good choice for you. You have all the qualities of a good Slytherin."

"_Is there such a thing as a good Slytherin?"_ I thought.

"Oh yes," replied the hat, shocking me. It had heard me?

"Slytherin has a bad reputation that it does not deserve. The truth is that Slytherins aspire to power and others can be very jealous of that. Slytherin then," said the hat, "Unless you have any objections?"

I stayed silent.

"Slytherin!" It announced loudly.

I stood quickly and slipped the hat off, placing it back on the stool and walking briskly to my new table. I slid in between Scorpius and Alex, who both smiled at me. Scorpius offered his fist to me and I grinned, bumping my fist against his.

Alex put an arm around me jovially.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumours about Slytherin-" he started.

"Don't worry, she knows." Scorpius grinned at him, "No doubt Rose Weasley filled her in on the horror stories and the squeamish tales of our house."

Lucas leaned forwards to speak to me. "Lucas North; pureblood. Scorpius and I have been neighbours since birth."

I smiled at him, "Charley Pearson; A positive. Scorpius and I met on the boat."

He looked at me blankly as Alex cracked up behind me, "A positive? What does that mean?"

"It's my blood type," I replied as a new boy sat down opposite us. Alex introduced the group.

"I'm Alex, this is Charley, Scorpius and Lucas."

The new boy smiled, "Noah."

I laughed, "Like from the Bible?"

Everyone except Alex stared at me blankly.

"The Bible?" said Scorpius.

"A positive?" repeated Lucas.

I exchanged a glance with Alex. He nodded.

"I'll handle this," he said, "Charley is a Muggleborn. Neither of her parents are magical, nor is anyone in her family. The Bible is a very famous muggle book, and A positive is a way that Muggles classify blood in medicine."

Scorpius blinked at me, "You're a Muggle?"

I nodded.

"Wow," said Noah, "I didn't think Muggleborns could get sorted into Slytherin."

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," said Scorpius, "And I've never heard of a Muggleborn being sorted into it."

They were staring at me like I was some sort of freak. I blushed and examined my nails.

Thankfully, another girl sat down beside Noah at that point. She had lovely dark hair a little longer than mine and big blue eyes.

"Hello," she said loudly, "I'm Imogen."

I smiled widely.

"Another girl, thank goodness! I'm Charley with a y."

She smiled back, "Nice to meet you and..." She looked around at everyone else.

Alex went again, "I'm Alex and this is Scorpius, Lucas and Noah." They all smiled at her.

"What are your blood statuses?" she said.

I groaned inwardly.

"Half-blood." said Alex.

"Pure-blood." said Lucas and Scorpius in unison.

"Pure-blood." said Noah.

"Muggleborn." I said quietly.

"Muggleborn?!" Imogen replied immediately. I nodded sadly. I was beginning to realise that people were going to judge me whenever I answered that question.

"But Slytherins can't be Muggleborns," she said, "You must be wrong."

I looked at her incredulously, "I don't think I'd be wrong about my own family."

Alex cleared his throat and pointed at the larger group of first-year Slytherins further down the table.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?"

Scorpius shook his head, "I'm finding it hard enough to remember your five names, let alone eight more."

Alex wasn't paying attention. He was watching the final students being sorted. When I glanced over I saw Roxie walking towards the Gryffindor table and sitting beside Rose and Emily.

Oh no- Emily! We weren't in the same house!

Imogen was talking to Noah and Scorpius had turned round to talk to Lucas. I realised Alex's arm was still around me when he squeezed me a little.

"Was she your friend?"

I nodded, "All 3 of them. None of them are in our house."

"At least you have me," he smirked and then whispered, "And darling Imogen here."

I giggled.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Professor Longbottom made a speech about Hogwarts and food appeared by magic in front of us. Alex began helping himself to mashed potato and chicken legs, whilst Scorpius began to lecture me on the health benefits of couscous and lentils.

I spent most of my time laughing at the boys surrounding me and I began to realise how enjoyable my time at Hogwarts was going to be. Imogen seemed to be perfectly nice, although a little stuck up, and both Scorpius and Alex were very charming.

As the evening came to a close I began to feel very sleepy. I laid my head on Alex's shoulder and nodded off.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hospital Wing

**Another update?! This chapter is specially for Mouse and Stupid Productions who suggested I do another today. Here it is! Thanks to my lovely reviewers and please share this story with your friends, favourite and follow!**

* * *

I woke suddenly, my eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the light. Where was I?

Alex smiled at me, "You slept right through pudding."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Lucas and Scorpius grinned at me from the other side.

"Was Alex comfy?" Scorpius asked, trying to keep a straight face.

I rolled my eyes at him and stretched a little. Imogen was still talking to Noah opposite us.

"How long was I out for?" I mumbled.

"Almost an hour," Alex said, "It's just finishing."

Still sleepy, I raised a hand to my head. I could feel a serious migraine coming on.

Alex looked concerned, "You alright?"

I nodded and then regretted it, "I get migraines all the time."

Noah joined in then.

"My mum gets those too. She takes a potion for them and they go away for, like, a month."

I looked at him.

"Potion?"

Scorpius laughed out loud this time, "You are such a Muggleborn, it's ridiculous. I can take you to the Hospital Wing if you want?"

I wasn't stupid enough to nod this time- it hurt far too much.

"Yes please."

Students were filing out of the hall slowly and, when Scorpius and I rose, the rest of our small group decided to make a move too. I followed Scorpius out of the impressive room and through a maze of corridors. I had no idea where we were going.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know where the Hospital Wing is?"

He laughed again. I liked his laugh but it did make my head ring a bit.

"I have no clue where we're going Charley."

I stopped walking, "Really?"

He nodded and slipped his arm through mine, smiling widely.

"We're off on an adventure my dear."

I couldn't help laughing at him. He was so jovial and seemed so certain of himself even when he was completely out of his depth.

After a few minutes of walking around we bumped into a teacher I didn't recognise. She pointed us in the right direction and Scorpius steered me into the Hospital Wing.

By this point my head hurt so much I was almost crying. I sniffed once and he pretended not to notice, which I appreciated.

A small lady poked her head out from an office at the end of the brightly lit ward. She smiled at us and walked up the aisle between hospital beds.

"First day of school and I already have students here. What seems to be the problem?" She had a warm, comforting manner and I liked her immediately.

Scorpius nudged me forward encouragingly.

"I have a migraine." I said.

She nodded and gestured towards a bed to our left. I sat on it heavily and Scorpius sat beside me.

"Do you get them often?"

"Yes."

"What medicine do you normally take for them?"

I thought about it, "A paracetemol and then two ibuprofen if it hasn't gone a few hours later."

She looked a little surprised, "Muggleborn? And in Slytherin?"

Scorpius nodded for me, "We've already questioned that. She doesn't know about any of the magical remedies Miss."

The lady nodded and started walking to her office, calling back to him over her shoulder.

"It's Nurse Creevey, young man."

I lay back on the bed and Scorpius whispered to me.

"You alright?"

I pouted.

"I'll take that as a no," he said quietly. I heard Nurse Creevey's high-heels clicking towards us and sat up again slowly.

She handed me a small plastic cup full of liquid. The liquid was orange and every so often a large bubble would erupt on the surface. It had a similar consistency to jam.

I looked down at it and then up at her. She was smiling at me expectantly.

"Drink up dear, that's a lovely Mind-Manage Potion that I brewed just this morning. It'll get rid of your migraine instantly and stop you getting another any time soon."

I raised the cup to my lips and drank it quickly. I was pleased to discover it tasted a lot like orange marmalade. I handed the cup back to Nurse Creevey and she smiled wider.

"Better?"

I nodded, noting that my migraine really had disappeared straight away.

"Thanks," I said, standing up and grinning at Scorpius. He matched my expression and then turned back to Nurse Brown.

"I think we missed Orientation. Which way is it to the Slytherin Dorms?"

Nurse Creevey laughed, "I have no idea. I was a Ravenclaw. You'd better be quick though; curfew is in 45 minutes."

Scorpius and I exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Another adventure I suppose?" I said, offering my arm to him. He curtseyed and took my arm.

Nurse Creevey rolled her eyes amicably and returned to her office as we skipped out of the room.

We turned right and began trying to retrace our steps to the Great Hall. It was almost impossible- every corridor looked the same!

"I'm sure we've been past this suit of armour before." said Scorpius.

I nodded, "I have no clue where we are."

Scorpius stood still and looked at me.

"There's only one thing for it then." He cleared his throat and began to shout.

"Help! HELP! We're lost in an enormous castle: help!"

I doubled over laughing as he continued yelling. When I could breathe again I joined in.

"Help! I'm trapped with a mad man! Help me!" I shouted up one corridor and Scorpius moved into another to call up that one.

"Help!" we shouted, "HELP!"

"_Can you stop that racket?"_ a small voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around, but no-one was there.

"Did you hear something?" I said to Scorpius, causing him to cease his yelling. He shook his head.

I shrugged.

"I must be hallucinating, like people do when they're lost in the desert."

Scorpius chuckled, "If we start getting hungry I have a chocolate frog in my pocket."

I sighed.

"What's a chocolate frog?" I said, knowing I would be met with the same shocked expression that I'd seen far too many times today.

I was right. Scorpius' mouth dropped open.

"Is that a joke?"

I shook my head and pointed at myself, "Muggleborn."

Before he could reply the little voice sounded again.

"_It's dangerous to be out of bed at this hour. Curfew is in 20 minutes."_

I turned again, wide-eyed.

"Who's there?" I said nervously.

Scorpius came up to stand next to me, "I heard it too that time."

"_I'm right here."_ The voice was a little to our right. We shuffled over and came face-to-face with a portly man wearing elaborate purple velvet robes and holding a large bottle labelled 'Mead'. He squinted at us through a small pair of spectacles- and that was when I realised he was a painting. And he was moving.

Scorpius nodded at him respectfully, "So sorry about the noise Sir. We're a bit lost."

I said nothing.

The man moved closer to peer at the crest on Scorpius' robes.

"_Ah, Slytherins. I'd be glad to help you."_

I said nothing. My brain had gone a little blank and I felt like I might pass out.

Scorpius seemed perfectly happy to have a conversation with the... painting. He listened to the directions that the man gave and even chatted to him a little bit about who the man actually was- _"Sir Montgomery Pointe of Yorkshire; Slytherin back in the 12__th__ century."_ When they were finished he tugged on my robe sleeve.

"Come on Charley."

I stumbled a little, still not over the initial shock.

I looked back as we walked away. Sir Montgomery was waving goodbye to us.

We rounded the corner and I grabbed Scorpius' arm.

"The painting..."

He looked at me, "What?"

"It spoke."

He nodded.

"And?"

"That's not normal where I come from," I said, "Paintings don't move."

"What about photographs?"

I shook my head.

"Not at all?"

I continued shaking my head.

He looked me up and down.

"I think you need some chocolate and a little magical lesson." He sat cross-legged in the middle of the corridor and beckoned me to sit down too. I sat gingerly and watched him pull a small box out of his pocket.

"This," he offered it to me and I took it from him, "is a chocolate frog."

The box moved a little in my hand. I gasped and dropped it.

Scorpius picked it up and handed it back to me.

"The chocolate inside is in the shape of a frog, but it's not a real frog. It's chocolate."

I nodded and he continued, "There's a charm on it that makes it act like a frog- it will hop around and try to hop off. If you shake it for a few seconds you can counter-act the charm and it becomes a regular, frog-shaped lump of delicious chocolate."

I shook the box, carefully at first and then more ferociously. I stopped for a second to check if the box was still moving.

"I think that's it." said Scorpius.

I shook it again, just to make sure. Scorpius laughed at me and then pointed.

"There's a tab there and the box will open if you pull that out."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Muggles have packaging too Mr Smarty-pants Wizard." I opened the box and peeked inside. I plucked the lump of chocolate out with two fingers and held it at arm's length.

"You sure it's not going to start jumping around?"

Scorpius nodded, "I'm positive. Now eat it. Consider this a substitute for the pudding you slept through."

I snorted with laughter, "God, I can't believe I did that." I broke off a piece of chocolate and handed him the rest. I bit into the chocolate and almost moaned. This stuff was way better than Cadbury or even Galaxy. I made appreciate noises and put my thumbs up at Scorpius.

"Thank you so much, this is so good." I said with my mouth full.

"Classy." he replied with a grin. I winked back at him.

He swallowed and pointed at the packaging, "There's a card in there too."

I opened the box again and pulled out a stiff, octagonal piece of card. When I turned it over the words _'Salazar Slytherin' _were embossed on the back with some writing. Scorpius scooted round to see it with me and let out a cheer.

"If that's not a good omen for you then I don't know what is!" He pointed at the picture of a serious-looking man in emerald robes, "He's one of the Hogwarts founders. Slytherin."

I smiled, "That's so cool."

The picture moved suddenly. Salazar stood and took a little bow, smiling at us before walking out of the picture. I turned it over again.

"Where'd he go?"

Scorpius smiled, "He's not always there. He can visit his other pictures too."

I was a little disappointed he hadn't stayed for longer.

Scorpius pointed at the writing and read it aloud.

"_One of the four celebrated Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Salazar Slytherin was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. His last remaining heir was Lord Voldemort."_

I looked at him, "Parselmouths? Legilimens?"

Scorpius shook his head, "It'll take too long to explain." He stood and offered me a hand, pulling me up and pointing down the corridor.

"Apparently our common room is that way." I pocketed the card and followed him as he navigated the passages. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at the top of a staircase. He started down the steps.

"Why are we going down?" I asked him curiously.

He turned to me and grinned mischievously, "Of course, you wouldn't have known."

"Known what?"

"The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons."


End file.
